


Goodbye, Berk

by ttttaylor_brekke



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttaylor_brekke/pseuds/ttttaylor_brekke
Summary: Hiccup is chosen to kill the nightmare. No surprise there. But when faced with the choice between losing his best friends trust or getting the village to see the good side of dragons, Hiccup decides to say, goodbye Berk. It's not like they cared anyway. 5 years later and maybe Hiccup decides it's time to return home. Or maybe, he was forced to make that decision.





	1. Goodbye, Berk

I~ Welcome to Berk ~I

"Ah, you've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber exclaimed as Fishlegs came up behind Hiccup and set him on his shoulder, the gang, minus Astrid, cheering alongside him.

"Yeah, yes, I can't wait... I'm so...excited!" The scrawny male cheered, his right hand balled into a fist and loosely hanging in the air. 

"Yeah, and I'm excited too. Who knew scrawny old Hiccup would be chosen over Astrid to kill a Nightmare? Fuckin' plot twist amirite?" Tuffnut butted in, his fist punching his palm as he grinned maniacally. Hiccup chuckled nervously as Astrid growled behind the group. 

"Well look, guys, I should probably go rest up so I can... uh... kill the dragon tomorrow, right? Yeah, I'm just gonna go and do that... yeah," He said as he slid off Fishleg's shoulder before running off to his house. 

"I'd say that was weird but it's Hiccup so it's just normal," Snotlout said as he watched his cousin run off towards the village. 

Hiccup slammed through his front door, promptly opening it before he swung it shut. His footfalls echoed through the empty room as he darted up the stairs to his loft, and the thuds of items falling into a bin filled his small room. Blankets, tools, and food filled up the basket, the saddlebags filled with maps and references for more appliances. He hid the smaller bags in the basket, hoping to slide into the forge at night and take more of his designs and metal. 

I~ Raven Point ~I

"Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and I are taking a little vacation...forever," Hiccup said as he ran down the steep cliff that kept Toothless from escaping. Setting the basket down, he mumbled an 'ah man' as he began to mess around with his leather harness.

But the sharp sound of metal cut through the air the moment he spoke.

"What the?!" He yelped, careening backward with a hop. He turned to face Astrid, sitting upon one of the many boulders.

"Uh, heh, What are you doing here?" He began with a stammer, very much afraid of the blonde haired Viking with an ax. 

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking," she replied with a snarl, pushing the ax towards him.

"Uh..." 

"Are you training with someone?" She added, moving closer to him as he backed up.

"Training?" He asked, his eyes darting from the blade to the girl and back again.

"It better not involve this," She said as she grabbed the boy's harness.

"I, I know this looks really bad, but you see... This is uh..." He continued to mumble. Then he let out a gasp as he was pushed to the cold ground.

"Ah, you're right. You're right. You're right. I'm through with the lies. I, I've been making... outfits!" He quickly responded, the ax to his neck as he slowly lifted himself.

"So..." He shrugged, "you got me. It's time everyone knew." He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. "Drag me back, go ahead, Here we go... Ow!" He exclaimed as she twisted his arm back, once again sending him down onto the cold and unforgiving ground.

"Why would you do that?" He muttered. She then kicked him in the stomach, saying something about lies, then she dropped the handle of her ax onto his stomach. She was talking, but Hiccup decided it wasn't worth his time. 

Of course, she had noticed his lack of attention and snarled. "Just because you beat me in this, don't think for a second I won't kill you," She said, thrusting the blade of her ax back towards the male's throat. He nodded quickly, taking in a large gulp of air, and sighed when she turned and left. 

With her out of the cove, he turned back to his basket of items and continued to call for his nightfury.

By night, the two had looted the forge of anything they may need and they left. 

All the while thinking, "Goodbye Berk."


	2. Spectator

I~ Berk ~I

She had seen him. Of course, she had seen him. For such a scrawny and useless human he was, she had to hide and find out just what made him so good. And so finding a large bush that she could sit inside to watch the brown-haired boy was the priority.

She hadn't expected to see him fly off on a dragon. 

But it made sense. He never physically harmed any dragon in the arena, his weapons simply clattered to the ground and his hands just kind of, flew towards them. And now she was curious. 

How did he tame a dragon, let alone a Night Fury, the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' and ride the damned beast? That was the question at the top of her mind. She wanted to know just what made him so special that a dragon wouldn't kill him for a quick meal, or rather, a snack. 

And thus, she became incredibly interested in this topic. The only drawback was that the one person who knew how to achieve such a feat had left Berk. The person who tamed the most lethal dragon known to Viking kind had left, and with him, no clues to solve this mystery. 

So here she was, at midnight, scaling the wall of her Chief's house to enter the boy's room. Hoping he had left something behind, by accident or on purpose, she pushed the wooden shutters open and slipped in. Quietly moving across the dark room, she noticed many pieces of parchment pinned to the walls, inventions for weapons scattered. She dug around for notebooks and tossed notes, searching through bins and underneath floorboards. 

One clue. One string of words that could change her life. That's what she found on a discarded sheet. 

"Earn their trust in"

The ink had trailed at the end of 'n', but the message was loud and clear.

Astrid had work to do tomorrow. Work that didn't involve killing dragons. 

I~ Hiccup's Flight ~I 

They had been in the air for hours now, both weary and tired. Stomachs growling and groaning as they passed sea stacks and various ships. They needed to land soon. They were insanely far southeast of Berk, the climate warming up and the sun became a blinding beacon of light. 

Hiccup sat up from his position, tired of the sun burning up his pale face. The ships had become so infrequent, as well as the islands, which were so sparse he was certain the mainland was to close for more islands to pop up. 

So the next one he saw, as small as it was, he directed Toothless to land. The dragon's shimmering black claws launched the soft sand into the air as his wings snapped to his side and he exhaled loudly. 

As the sand began to settle, Hiccup slid off his dragon's sleek back, his legs near numb from the lack of movement. He took a few shaky steps as his feet sunk down into the yellowish grains of rock. Looking out into the forest ahead of him, he began moving quicker, feeling returning to his legs. 

"Come on you lazy reptile! Night's gonna come soon and this time I think you'll want to be sleeping," The boy shouted over his shoulder, ducking down into the undergrowth and treading a small path with his feet. The dragon crooned as it followed the scrawny male, its claws turning the earth, leaving paw prints in the loose dirt. 

The pair quickly found a small clearing in the dark trees, the leaves shielding the sunlight from the ground, causing small patches of soft yellow light to scatter the grassy floor. A river flowed slowly on the opposite side past the two, the water slow and calm. The water shimmered underneath the sunshine, clear blue and filled with life. 

The brunette boy turned towards the sleek black reptile of death and smiled. "I think this is as good a place as any to set up camp. What do you say Tooth?" 

The dragon gave his odd smile and let out a happy rumble. 

"I guess that's a yes then."

The afternoon flew by as the two set up a temporary camp and collected fish from the river. The bright moon shone above their heads as a fire crackled in front of the unlikely duo. Both with a fish in hand, or paw in Toothless' case, they laid down on the cold ground and looked up at the stars. Searching the island previously, they found no dragons, just skittish deer and wild boars. 

And they figured that because they had set up camp on one side of the river, any wildlife would relocate and drink from a further location. So when something loud splashed near them, they jumped to attention, Hiccup's hand to his dagger and Toothless prepared to pounce and snarling. 

"Sorry, I slipped," a voice came from the opposite side of the river. Hiccup looked questioningly at Toothless before moving forward towards the voice. 

"Who are you? Can you come over here?" He asked, knife out in front and Toothless growling. 

"I can," The voice said as it lept from the darkness and across the now pitch black water. 

It landed with a thud, the firelight flickering on the large furry figure. It's golden yellow eyes pierced his, the wind blowing through its ombre red and yellow hair, talons glistening in their red glory. It was adorned with golden accessories that shone and glittered in the soft light. It's height barely taller than Toothless's, and it's smile looked a lot less menacing than one would expect. 

"I'm Vanessa."


	3. Fire and Fur

I ~ Unknown Clearing ~I

The dark grey dragon moved closer towards Hiccup, her short muzzle pointed down to look him in the eyes. Her ombré red and tan wings stretched out and flapped lightly before being tucked back up against her side.   
"I don't mean you harm, and I most certainly didn't mean to startle you. I'm very sorry about that, you two looked quite at peace," she says, her head lowering down in respect. 

"It's alright, we were starting to think we had gotten way to close to the mainland to live comfortably. No dragons around here," Hiccup replied, his feet shuffling and his hand went up to ruffle the hair on the back of his head. The dragon, Vanessa, raised her head back up to it's normal height and smiled. 

"You're a viking aren't you?" 

Hiccup looked up to meet her gaze as he nodded. 

"I've heard stories of the dragon slayers, the hunters. Those out for the blood of a dragon. To my kind, that is what a viking is. But you, a viking, riding upon the back of Night Fury, is most unusual. The people on the mainlands don't even dare to approach us in our territory, they think we are much bigger than we are. I'm full size and yet they think I am the size of a mountain," She continues, her muscles moving as she sits down by the fire. Hiccup and Toothless cautiously moved back to their previous positions, Hiccup joining the new dragon on top of a log and Toothless onto his scorched dirt patch. 

"You don't look like a mountain to me. Much to decorated," he says, glancing at the dragon with a smile. She snorted, smoke shooting out of her nostrils as she silently laughs. 

"I look like a burnt hill that still has a few fires blazing and that is just about the only thing you could compare me too in the category of landscape."

It was Hiccup's turn to laugh, his eyes squinting closed as he let out a few chuckles. "A hill I can believe. A mountain? Hel to the no, those mainlanders are out of their minds."

"So what is a youngling like you doing so far from your tribe?" She asks.

"Didn't belong. Our right of passage was to slay a monstrous nightmare after weeks of training. They chose only one, and that one was me. I had used things I learned from Toothless to help me in the arena. I couldn't kill a dragon, I wouldn't want to. I'm sure the old me would've wanted too, but after meeting Toothless I'd never dream of killing one," he replied. "If they found out about Toothless, we'd be exiled, or worse killed."

The dragon hummed. "You can stay on this island. No one lives here 'cept me and I get lonely. You're a cool kid, whatever your name is," she says.

"Call me Hiccup."

The two smiled at each other. Toothless just snored. 

"Tomorrow I'll take you to a better area, one suitable for a place for you to live. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"We'll be here." 

I~ Berk ~I

 

The chirps of bugs filled the dormant night, the moon casting shadows upon the ground. Astrid's boots crunched into the dry dirt as she jogged down to the arena, battle axe in one hand and a fish in the other. She crouched low, pressed against a wall as a night guard wandered by with a torch in hand. As the light from the fire disappeared behind a corner, the blond female continuing downwards. 

The arena was dead quiet, a groan occasionally coming from within the cages. Astrid paused, her thoughts racing. Should she even be doing this? Risk being exiled for executing such a complex idea that she for sure knew her chief wouldn't be able to fathom? 

Deciding it was worth the punishment, she looked around at the cages, settling on the deadly nadder. She swung the lever upwards, the wooden lock rattling open. Contrary to what happens during dragon training, the blue dragon didn't sprint out in a fuss, screaming it's call in a defensive position. It instead cautiously stepped into the moonlight, it's talons glistening. 

It padded slowly towards the middle, glancing around. Astrid's hands gripped her axe a little tighter, the fish loosely held in her hands. The large dragon's head swung in her direction, but instead of running forward in preparation to attack, it looked at the fish. 

Letting out a croon, the winged creature moved forward towards the blonde girl. It stopped in front of her, growling at the axe that was held tightly in Astrid's hands. Astrid glanced down at it, before looking back at the dragon, slowly crouching down to place the weapon on the cold stone floor. 

She stood back up slowly, shuffling sideways away from the weapon in hopes the large beast would trust her. Her hands were held up in surrender, the fish hanging by its gills on her fingers. The Nadder looked down at the axe in distaste, an emotion Astrid never thought a dragon could convey.

It came closer to her, the muzzle mere feet from Astrid's face, eyeing the fish. Astrid slowly held it out for the dragon to take, her breath short and quick. The Nadder exhaled slowly, moving its head closer to the fish. Astrid watched it with wide eyes. 

"You can have it," she managed to stutter out, her nervous energy consuming her mind and keeping her voice from being confident. 

The dragon snorted and snatched the fish from her hands, quickly eating it before stomping off into the cage it crept out of. 

Astrid looked down at the floor. Her breath slowed as she moved back towards the Nadder's cage, closing the stone doors and pulling the lever back down to engage the lock. 

As the wooden poles slid back into place, she looked at the doors softly.

"Goodnight dragon."


	4. Green Grass and Wooden Logs

I ~ Unknown Clearing ~ I

A light breeze filtered in through the trees as pastel-colored birds flew quickly by, chirping their song in glee. The warm sun heated the cool earth below Hiccup, whose head rested upon his dragon's side. The two let out soft snores, their slumber remaining unbothered by the sounds that filled the clearing that morning. The soft flow of the river water across from them was interrupted by a sharp splash and a grunt.

Hiccup jumped up from his position to see the same dragon they had seen last night, standing in all her glory in front of them. The gold bands that wrapped around her horns and legs glistened in the sun, a satchel strapped across her chest with a piece of parchment sticking out of it. Soft golden fabric sat loosely tied around her neck and tail.

"It's you," Hiccup spoke softly, pushing his frail body up off the dirt. The dragon nodded.

"It's me," She replied, turning to grab the parchment from within her bag.

"Here, it's a map of this place that I snatched from some explorer dude a while back," She said, placing it on the ground and rolling it out. She moved one of her deep red talons over to a portion of the map, "We are here, and we gotta get over here, so you better pack up your makeshift camp and be prepared to fly."

Hiccup nodded, packing up what little he pulled out of his packs the previous night. "Lead the way, Vanessa."

Her wings snapped open and she lifted up into the clear blue sky. Her dark fur and reddish yellow wings caused a contrast in the sky as she dipped back down towards the tree line. Toothless followed swiftly after with Hiccup attached to the saddle on the nightfury's back. 

Wind whipping through Hiccup's hair, he began to wonder what on earth he had gotten himself into. For him, he had never been able to understand a dragon, Odin's beard it is highly unexpected. Part of it doesn't feel real of course, Toothless had never addressed him in all the time he's known him, but this one dragon had scared him then apologized. It was all too good to be true if Hiccup was being honest. 

The island proved to be bigger than he originally thought as they touched down in a much larger clearing that sat against a mountainside. Sunlight pooled into the center, and as Hiccup and Toothless admired the beauty, Vanessa disappeared into a cavern carved into the mountain. They soon followed, passing a small collection of logs piled up near the entrance. 

Vanessa was digging through a pile of assorted tools, one of the many piles of items Hiccup noticed in the cavern. The largest of which was made completely of expensive gold objects, the ones you give a significant other on your wedding day. It made more sense now for Vanessa to be wearing so many gold rings, they were strewn around everywhere he could see. Eventually, Vanessa plopped a few axes, those meant for chopping wood, in front of an awed Hiccup.

"Here you go kid, I've got a couple more hidden around here somewhere. You might wanna make a sharpening stone sometime soon, they will go dull really quick. Unless you don't know how to do that... in that case perhaps you should run to the markets down south a few hours?" The dragon spoke, scratching her chin with her talons before looking down at the stone floor.

"Thank you, Vanessa, this is a huge help and honestly it feels surreal for someone to be so nice to me when people are generally just so mean," Hiccup spoke softly towards the dragon, voice full of gratitude. 

She smiled, "Of course kid, I don't mind sharing from time to time."

"Oh and don't worry about the sharpening stone and stuff, I know how to make one and numerous tools as well. Was a blacksmith's apprentice back on Berk," He added, scratching the back of his head. 

"Well isn't that lucky. Anyways, there's a pile of logs I collected quickly last night that should help get you started on a house. Assuming you'll be staying on this island of course... and I'm not sure how much use I'll be but I can do some heavy lifting if needed." The dragon chuckled nervously. 

"You don't have many friends do you?" Hiccup asked suddenly. She shook her head.

"I'm very lonely. There aren't any dragons around here and no humans dare approach me or my island. So no, no friends," she answered solemnly, sitting down on the cold cavern floor. 

"Enough about me, let's get that house started shall we?" 

And so they spent the next three weeks constructing a house, based on Vanessa's past observations of colonists and mainland construction workers and Hiccup's observations of his own tribe's rebuilding (some of which he partook in). Combined, their efforts made a pretty decent house, with an attached, albeit small, workshop for his blacksmithing needs. Vanessa and Toothless made sure to keep Hiccup well fed, taking turns hunting down wild boar and collecting fruit. Well, Vanessa collected fruit, Toothless kept smashing them all up the moment he grabbed ahold of them. 

"Planting some vegetables would be wise."

"I am on a remote island. Where am I getting vegetables?"

"At the markets."

"But I don't want to fly all the way down there, it's too much effort."

"You just need seeds and it isn't even that far away just take some gold and go."

"But it's really far."

"It'll only take half a day, seriously, go get seeds."

"I don't like vegetables."

"You know that's a lie Hiccup."

"Your point?"

"Toothless take this child to the market and fetch some seeds."

"NO TOOTHLESS DOWN!"

Sad to say Hiccup did not win that one. Soon they had a functioning farm for one, and some other assorted oddities that Hiccup also snatched up while at the markets (Vanessa laughed at him when he came back). Life was looking pretty good.

Until it wasn't?


	5. Spunky Blue Dragon

I ~ Berk ~ I

She was insane. And she knew it. Odin's beard she was losing her mind. No amount of conversation could take her mind off of that dragon, her dragon. It had been weeks after Hiccup had flown off, and for being away for that long, Astrid would be surprised if he had survived past the first week. To her, he was still a scrawny and weak boy who ate too little food as was too caught up in his own head. Alas, she still "trained" a dragon in an effort to understand what his motives were. Quite honestly, she found it harder and harder to fight dragons with every coming day.

A cold sensation brought her mind back to the surface, her eyes focusing on a fearful Snotlout. Astrid growled as the freezing water slid down her face towards the ground. Whimpering, Snotlout seemingly unfroze and began running for his life. Astrid made no move to get up, however, instead choosing to turn her gaze towards the Chief. A chief who, after finding out his son had gone missing (and later declared dead), really wasn't all too depressed. There was no surge of aggression, no hiding from his tribe. Life had continued as it always did. Hel, he even looked relieved, as there was no Hiccup to cause catastrophic issues within the village. Gobber, on the other hand, was very depressed. He had lost his apprentice, or rather a son. All the time he had spent with the boy made it harder to move on. 

All of this made Astrid wonder what would happen should she disappear with the nadder she had been training. Except no one would care. She had no family, or family that truly cared for her, and she wasn't anyone's apprentice. She could disappear without a trace. 

And boy did she want to. Coming to the conclusion that she should go after Hiccup and travel with him (should he still be alive) would be the best long-term solution. With Snotlout as heir, Berk was going to descend into chaos and he would probably figure out a way to marry her. She didn't know which was worse. 

So, she left the great hall as quietly as possible, running off to her house to gather some belongings and rope. She wasn't quite as capable of making saddles as Hiccup was, so she went with the second best thing. She had flown on her dragon before and had eventually settled on the name Stormfly. However, they were short flights, so she wasn't so sure as to how this would go, but she did it anyway.

'Did it' as in packed up and ran off to the arena. With every single Berk Viking in the Great Hall for roughly three more hours (at least, there was enough alcohol to last that long, no telling the true length of time), Astrid was in the clear. She grabbed something that faintly smelt of Hiccup for if a dragon can hunt down a few sheep from miles away, it should be able to track down the scrawny male on a nightfury. 

Stormfly was ecstatic, to say the least. She suffered immensely in the cold, stone arena, and every chance Astrid got to come out and see her, she loved it. Astrid herself could barely comprehend Stormfly's ability to show emotion, what with growing up hating the lizards. 

With a quick whiff of Hiccup's discarded shirt, the two were off. 

"Who the fuck are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the last pre-written chapter. Other chapters will take a while to update from here on out.


	6. A Dash of Strange

I ~ Unknown Location ~ I

"Who the fuck are you?"

Stormfly hovered in the air, wings flapping furiously to stay upright in the air. She sqwauked slightly, tilting her head to look at the small dragon before her. Astrid looked on silently, in awe at the dragon that just spoke perfect Norse to her. 

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

Astrid blinked, shaking her head before looking at the dragon in confusion. It snorted at her, shaking its head before grunting at Stormfly, or so it seemed. Stormfly grunted back, sqwauking with a slight gesture to Astrid who still sat dumbfounded. 

Astrid blinked once more, finally taking in the sight before her. The dragon that had spoken to her was covered in golden trinkets, glistening in the hot afternoon sun. The dark fur on the dragon took in so much light she assumed it was sweating profusely. It had tufts of red and ombre hair and small red horns. 

"Oh come on kid, just tell me your name already!" It exclaimed. 

"A... Astrid..." she stumbled out in response, trying to make sense of whatever was happening. She knew it was going to be weird taking off on the back of a dragon, but not this weird. 

"And why are you on the back of a Deadly Nadder?" The dragon asked. 

"Uh... not sure?" 

The dragon barked out a laugh. "You are on a dragon but you don't even know why? You're just flying off to the Roman Empire? The hell kinda plan is that?" 

Astrid paused. She had no reason to lie, if anything the talking dragon would help her out, maybe she's seen a nightfury recently. "I do have a plan... it's not that of course, but it is a plan."

"And what kind of plan might that be Viking?" 

"I'm trying to find a friend of mine, he uh, disappeared."

"Well, good luck I guess. Wouldn't go much farther than this though, you two don't look prepared to deal with what threats lie beyond this point," with that, the dragon continued on its way, leaving the girl and her dragon hovering in the sky watching it. 

"Well, that was weird," Astrid said to Stormfly, patting her neck before gesturing to the open sky. 

"Want to continue tracking him down girl?" Stormfly sqwauked in response, turning sharply and following after the Norse-speaking gray dragon. Astrid, confused, pulled her to a stop. 

"Not that dragon, find Hiccup!" She exclaimed, completely confused. Stormfly grunted and continued on her merry way after the now grey blob of a dragon in the distance. Her efforts proving futile, Astrid gave up and let Stormfly go where she wished. She'd try again later.

I ~ Mountain Clearing ~ I

Vanessa landed softly on the green grass in front of her cave, casting a glance and Hiccup who was lounging against his dragon in the afternoon sun while reading a book. Looking back into the inviting darkness of her cave, she groaned, shuffling her way over to Hiccup who hadn't quite seen her yet. 

"Hey so remember when-"

Hiccup jumped at the sudden noise, startling Toothless as they both jumped upright with their hands (or paws) out, ready to bitch slap someone should they come near. Vanessa snorted before continuing.

"You remember when you came here and told me that you would be killed for befriending a dragon or something?" She asked. 

Hiccup nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because on my flight I came across a Viking girl on a Deadly Nadder who was looking for someone. I dunno who but her name was Aster or something," She sat down on her haunches, her front right leg lifting up to scratch her chin before she shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, just found it interesting that there is another person like you who is weird and not Viking-like."

Hiccup looked down at the ground, searching for an answer for Vanessa's strange story. 

"Aster... aster..." A gear clicked into place, Vanessa could see it in his eyes as he seemingly jumped up in some form of excitement-fear combo. "Astrid! Was her name Astrid?"

"Yes! Yes, that's it! Her name was Astrid and she was looking for... oh," The dragon paused, "You know her, don't you?" 

Hiccup visibly deflated, his shoulders sagged as he looked down towards the ground, shuffling his foot. 

"I... do? But Astrid hates dragons it can't have been her, no way," He responded, speeding through the last part of his sentence. He shook his head, turning away from Vanessa. 

"It's simply not possible."

Toothless lifted his head off the ground and watched Hiccup as he walked back to his house. Vanessa shrugged, turning to Toothless. 

"I'm pretty sure that girl doesn't hate dragons," Vanessa grumbled to Toothless, laying down on the grass. 

"I think I know who you're talking about. Was she blonde?" Toothless asked, looking at Vanessa. She nodded.

"Blonde and short and looked like a complete Viking. No doubt about it. She was just sitting on a Nadder's back with a few supplies. She was looking for someone. I can only assume it was Hiccup," Vanessa added, turning her head up to the sky to watch the clouds inch their way across the sky. 

"Has to be her then. She's probably the only one who would have ever known about me. She chased after Hiccup around the time we were going to leave." 

A loud thud came from behind the two dragons, Vanessa jumped up and spun around, growling. Toothless whipped his head around in a snarl, standing up slowly. A blue Nadder sqwauked at them as a girl, presumably Astrid, slid off her back. Vanessa stepped forward, silently, poised to attack. Astrid whipped out her ax. 

"I didn't want to follow you. Storm did. We come in peace," She spoke, ax held out prepared to swing at small dragon. She paused to look beyond Vanessa, spotting Toothless who had been glancing back and forth between her and a house behind him. She gasped, she knew that dragon. 

"Hiccup's here."


End file.
